Keys are usually kept in groups and are conventionally carried in bulky key holders such as fold-over cases, key rings, snap hooks or chains that clip to belts or other parts of clothing. One of the most common key groupings is for operating a motor vehicle. Usually this grouping includes one key for the vehicle ignition and a second key to unlock the vehicle trunk and glove compartment. When two such keys are needed they are often kept on a key ring. When these rings are placed in trouser pockets or purses, the combination of the loose keys and the ring is abrasive and can cause the trouser pockets and purse lining to tear or wear out prematurely--especially if the person carrying the keys is at all active.
The basic design of the instant key case is particularly suited to house two keys such as are required to operate a motor vehicle. This key case is compact, slender and has a smooth housing that can be conveniently carried in trouser pockets or purses without causing wear to the pockets or purse.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,941,569 Lindmayer, et al 17 July 1990 4,646,913 Wing, et al 3 March 1987 2,795,128 Ly 17 May 1955 2,274,820 Bills 9 July 1940 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,569 discloses a rectangular key case housing having a swing-out flat key that is integrated into the case when the key is not being used. The case contains a key receiving space formed as a two-legged receiving shaft that is essentially L-shaped and extends with its larger leg along the side edge and its shorter leg along the front edge of the housing. In the front leg of the receiving shaft, the key is fastened to the housing by means of a pivot and is pivotable from the non-use position into a usable position projecting centrally from the front edge of the housing. This invention also features a transmitter for cordless remote actuation of a lock system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,913 discloses a key holder that includes a casing having a flat base wall and a plurality of parallel, spaced-apart, elongated key compartment side walls. The walls extend integrally upwardly from the base wall to form a plurality of parallel key compartments. The keys are pivotally mounted in outer end portions of the key compartment side walls on removable cap screws and pivot about openings in the key heads. Leaf springs, one in each key compartment, push the keys against the side walls with sufficient force to frictionally hold the keys in whatever position the key is positioned by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,128 discloses a key holder or case having individual compartments and individual keys that are retractable, when not in use, into their respective compartments. Yieldable mechanical fingers located in their respective compartments cooperate with the respective keys. These fingers exert spring pressure upon the keys to automatically pivot the keys for use. The key case is also designed with a key ejecting means that allows the key to be detached from the case to allow the key to remain in use if so desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,820 discloses a key case that is designed to carry a key in each end. The case is formed of two duplicate pieces of plastic that are held together by U-shaped wire springs. When pressure is applied to one side of the key case, the opposite side opens allowing a key to drop by gravity into a usable position. Likewise, when pressure is applied to the opposite end of the case, the second opposite key will drop into its usable position. A raised point may be located on one edge of the case to allow a user to distinguish one key from the other in the dark.
For background purposes and indication of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the following patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,362,200 Lanier 9 January 1968 3,355,917 Albert 5 December 1967 ______________________________________